


[Podfic of] Magnetic Interference

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve might be brilliant when it comes to programming artificial intelligence and developing flying robot squirrels, but she's hopeless when it comes to dating. When her best friend Danneel drags her to a bar, Genevieve gets stuck on the prettiest girl in the galaxy, in the most awkward way possible. Adrianne is more than meets the eye, and it's up to Genevieve to prove that her mind, and her heart, are open to accepting Adrianne just as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Magnetic Interference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnetic Interference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985133) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> Recorded for the Cakebang Challenge at [cakehole_club](http://cakehole_club.livejournal.com/). The amazing cover art is by [scarletscarlet](http://scarletscarlet.livejournal.com/) and you can find the original art post [here](http://scarletscarlet.livejournal.com/138237.html). Huge thanks to [scarletscarlet](http://scarletscarlet.livejournal.com/) for the art, and for re-working the original picture for me with very short notice so it would work better as a cover image!

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1qbbflu) [37.7 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/U8SBjl) [39.6 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:22:05

**Streaming:**  



End file.
